Reservation management systems manage large amounts of data. Unfortunately most conventional reservation management systems do not efficiently provide continuous availability of managing of reservations in a high performance environment with a low total lifetime cost of ownership. For example, in the domain of airline reservations, terabytes of persistent data storage may be needed to store all active passenger reservations. During critical times of a day/year and in cases where flight schedules have been disrupted by various factors such as inclement weather, there may be demand from thousands of passengers to retrieve and modify their reservations. The effect of an outage of the reservation system at any time causes significant inconvenience to passengers and to airline operations. Existing reservation management systems do not efficiently provide a continuously available system to safeguard against outages and other system failures and with data saved persistently using general purpose data base technology.